Untitled for now
by Ash Night1
Summary: Ginny and Draco haven’t been the best of friends, but they have been. What will happen now that Ginny and Draco start having feelings for each other?


Untitled  
  
Desc.: Ginny and Draco haven't been the best of friends, but they have been. What will happen now that Ginny and Draco start having feelings for each other?  
  
A/N: Sadly, I don't own HP Characters. J.K. Rowling does. Oh, um, and the description makes the plot really simple…so…yeah.  
  
One: A Blossoming Romance  
  
Sixth year Ginny tossed her hair back. Her hair gleamed in the sun from the ceiling, making her hair a crisp blend of golden and red. She looked like a model, but sure didn't act like one. Almost immediately after leaving the Potions room, she dropped her book and tripped. Everybody knew Ginny was clumsy. In her first year, she was a dumpy eleven year old. Now she was a beautiful sixteen year old with a figure. Many boys hooted at her, or either broke up in laughs because of her trips.  
  
She didn't like Harry anymore. She really thought of him as an annoying little bugger, which he was. But she didn't know who she had feelings for. She thought at sixteen, you would witness true love. Oh well, maybe she had been kicked out of a 'circle' of love.   
  
Ginny was very smart, but not skipped a year. She was offered, but refused to. She had friends in the same year, and she sure didn't want to have classes with Ron. Ron Weasley, in his seventh year was an arrogant git. She thought everybody in the dream team, A.K.A. Harry, Ron, and Hermione, except Hermione were gits. Her best friend was Hermione, since they were in the same house and dormitory.   
  
She was known for daydreaming a lot, so many of her professors found it amazing she passed all of their classes. Snape's class was the hardest for Ginny, since he kept tossing questions at Ginny, but Ginny answered them all correctly, then muttered under her breath, 'Thank Merlin.'  
  
Draco Malfoy was in her Potions class. He had been skipped a Potions class. Snape HAD to make him stay back, although Ginny knew if he could, he would let Draco go to the next year. Draco, even in his seventh year, had to spend another year at Hogwarts studying Potions, but after that, he went to his house in Hogsmeade he had rented just for that.  
  
Ginny and Draco were friends, but not very good friends. Sure, Draco was nice sometimes, the other times..well, you know what I'm talking about.   
  
Ginny sometimes wondered about romances with random people. She had thought about romances with Harry, Seamus, Dean, even Neville. She started thinking about Malfoy for no reason. An image popped in her mind, a sensual kiss between her and Malfoy.  
  
"No! No!" Ginny yelled. Everybody stared at her in the hall.  
  
"Um..sorry..practicing for the Hogwarts play.." she fibbed.  
  
"But Gin, there is no Hogwarts play.." Harry stared at her.  
  
"Oh..sorry," Ginny said.  
  
"Sure," Harry backed away from her.  
  
"Great, now he thinks I'm psycho, who next, Ron? …He already knew I was," Ginny thought sarcastically. She made a sharp turn to Transfiguration. Minerva McGonagall was the professor, and head of Gryffindor. Ginny did exceptionally well in that class. Ginny was able to turn in a cat, like Minerva was able to, but she couldn't do it out of Hogwarts. She needed a license. She sighed and gazed up. Somehow, something was fascinating about the ceiling.  
  
"You are excused!" Minerva's voice boomed around, waking Ginny from her daydreaming. She collected her books, and exited the room. She started going to the Gryffindor house dormitory, but of course she had to bump in Malfoy.  
  
"Where you goin', Weasley?" Malfoy asked with a smirk.  
  
"The dormitory, now get out of my way, thank you very much," was what Ginny wanted to say, but instead she said "The house dormitory."  
  
"Well, I just wanted you to tell Potter that I'm sorry…for nothing," Malfoy tried to make a joke, but it was weak. He didn't know what was happening. Usually, around Ginny, he was able to make her cry. But now, it seemed like his power was gone…but why? 


End file.
